tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
E-50
The E-50 is a tier 5 German medium tank. About The E series of tanks was a late-World War II attempt by Germany to produce a series of standardized and cheaper tank designs. There were to be standard designs in six different weight classes,(E-10,E-25,E-50,E-75 and E-100) from which several specialized variants were to be developed. This intended to reverse the trend of extremely complex tank designs that had resulted in poor production rates and mechanical unreliability from situations of that of the Panther, Tiger and Tiger II. wip Playstyle This tank is quite quick but lacks good armor, so low tiers are a hazard if there are lots of them shooting at you. The E-50 is best used as a sniper because of its high shell velocity and low shell drop, but it is also not bad in close range combat as it is fast and can turn and dodge shells from your enemy or get out of a slower tank's gun's way. You shouldn't use the E-50 as a frontline brawler because it can be penetrated by low tiers and you will die easily with multiple enemy high tiers focused on you. Also, with your slow reload, engaging multiple targets will most likely get you killed. Pros: * Great maneuverability makes the E-50 a good tank to flank the enemy team on certain maps like Open Spaces. * Good penetration value at 220 mm. * Excellent top speed for being a medium tank. * High per-shot damage will most likely end every tank of tier 2 and below in a single hit. Cons: * Poor all-around armor, making it weak against tanks like the SU-152. * A very large profile, which makes the tank a much easier target to hit, even at longer distances. * A somewhat long reload speed. * Despite the penetration value, it will still find it hard to penetrate a few heavy soviet and British counterparts. Real Life Trivia * The armor in real life is more like the Panther's than the Tiger II's * No turret or gun was ever developed for the E-50. * The 50 in ´E-50´ was the estimated weight of the vehicle in tons. History The E-Series of tanks was an attempt to create a standardised series of tanks for the German army. The Germans attempted to create a universal tank chassis for both the E-50 and E-75 so that the factories could produce the same parts that could be used in both the E-50 and E-75. The E-50 was intended as a standard medium tank, replacing the Panther and Tiger I tanks and serving both of their roles. The E-50 hull was to be longer than the Panther, in fact, it was practically identical to the Königstiger (Tiger II) in overall dimensions except for the upper and lower glacis plate layout. Compared to these earlier designs, however, the amount of drilling and machining involved in producing the E series of tanks was reduced drastically, which would have made them quicker, easier and cheaper to produce, as would the proposed conical spring system, which replaced their predecessors' torsion bar system. Some sources show that the E-50 was to use a Schmalturm with a 88 mm gun, but this is false as the E-50 and E-75 was to use a new turret designed by Krupp. Unfortunately, the turret was never designed so there is no historical turret for the E-50. This means that we don't know what gun the E-50 or E-75 used either, one can only assume. The weight of the E-50 was to be around 50 tons. The engine to be used was an improved Maybach HL234 which had 900 hp. The maximum speed was calculated to be 60 km/h. 'Gallery' Category:Tier 5 Category:Germany Category:Medium Tanks Category:Entwicklung Series Category:Non-Premium